


In which Sakura is kidnapped

by Yourgayfriendgeorge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fatherly Hatake Kakashi, Gaara is worried, Gen, Genma is like wtf is going on, His psuedo daughter is gone, Iruka needs a break, Just less dumb, Kakashi is murderous his dog's are worried, Kankuro may have a slight crush on Sakura but like team 7 is fucking scary, Kidnapper is pretty lazy though, Kidnapping, Naruto is still pretty friendly, Naruto is too, Naruto's parents are still dead, Oh Iruka's also here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R.I.P naruto's parents, R.I.P. Jounin lounge, Sai is murderous, Sakura and Sasuke are Naruto's childhood friends, Sakura got kidnapped oh no, Sasuke is pissed, Sasuke stayed, Someone is gonna die, Team as Family, Temari wants to get in Shikamaru's pants, The rest of team ten won't let her though, Tsunade is going to destroy the hokage tower at this rate, Yamato is also furious, very worried big brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgayfriendgeorge/pseuds/Yourgayfriendgeorge
Summary: At nine o'clock on the dot, Sakura Haruno was reported missing in action after she failed to return from her two week mission. As expected this didn't sit well with her team or any of her friends. The Hokage was furious and called in the help of sand to help find her. Gaara, a loyal friend to Naruto, agreed to join the search. Sakura in all of this, was getting buddy buddy with her kidnapper, while secretly worrying for the Hidden continents.





	1. In which Sakura get taken and introduction are in place

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very descriptive and longish chapter, it'll get more light-hearted as time goes on.

"Can you tell me, what exactly is going on here?" Haruno Sakura, a 5'2 pink haired Jounin from the hidden leaf, questions curiously. Beside her stood a twenty-year-old civilian woman with long indigo hair and striking garnet eyes. The civilian woman was a hard worker if her lean figure was anything to go by, and she was also very strange.

"There is a nasty kidnapper in this town, stealing our young and depressing our old with their presence!." The strange woman whispers loudly as she shifts forward. Sakura nods politely, filing this information away for later use. After taking another sip of her green tea with a hint of honey, Sakura stands up.

"Can you take me to where the kidnapping first started?" Sakura questions politely, The eccentric woman smiles brightly, nodding her head rapidly as she bolts up. After tightly grabbing Sakura's wrist, She leads her to an abounded orchid, filled to the brim with dead trees. Sakura glances around, eyes narrowing as she notices a house that looked as if it was under a very advanced genjustu. With a quick shunshin she appears in front of the house, her hair short pale pink hair fluttering around her from the sudden movement.

"Who's house is this?" Sakura questions, quickly becoming frustrated as her attempts to break the genjustu over the house were failing. The air shifts ominously as a dead silence crashes onto the field. Sakura turns around quickly, her fist lighting up into a sinister forest green. It was all for not however because as soon as she turns around a small prick is felt on her shoulder. Turning quickly the pinkette looks with betrayal in her shamrock colored hues. Behind her standing in her 5'2 and a half (The half is important) build standing tall, was the civilian woman who was staring at her with a pleasant smile on her tanned face and a syringe filled with a cobalt liquid.

"Your the kidnapper?" Sakura seethes, her shamrock eyes turning into a dark jade color. The woman smiles softly, and pats Sakura's head with sympathy, her garnet eyes filled with too many emotions for Sakura to even identify. The world starts to blur into indistinguishable colors that slowly fade into a black as Sakura is put into a deep sleep. 

After making sure that she was in a deep undisturbed sleep, the woman with Indigo hair and Garnet eyes turns to open the door of the old and weary house.

 

____________________________________________

_Thump!_

_Tuff!_

_Whoosh!_

_Fa-thud!_

"Stop leaving yourself open, Dobe!" Uchiha Sasuke, a navy blue haired 5'5 Jounin of the Hidden leaf, taunts, twirling a kunai with practiced ease. Mischief was swirling through his obsidian orbs. In front of him stood Uzumaki Naruto, a sunny haired 5'4 Jounin of the hidden leaf, glares at his rival and childhood best friend with angry azure eyes.

"Who are you calling a Dobe, Teme!" Naruto yells back angrily, charging full speed out the Uchiha, feigning a right hook before launching his left leg full speed into the arrogant man. This goes on for a while, Insults being thrown left and right as the fight escalates into both of them throwing Justus and punches left and right. By the time the sun has set both young men were on the ground panting.

"I miss Sakura..." Naruto whines, staring into the star littered sky, images of family dinners littering his mind. Sasuke grunt beside him, not willing to admit that he also misses his feisty and overpowered sister.

"Hn." Sasuke replies.

"I know, I know." 

"Hn."

"Sasuke I get it."

"hn"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"hn."

"THAT'S IT!"

With that both the boys were fighting again, roughhousing in ninja standards, and leaving there estranged father (Hatake Kakashi, 5'9 Silver haired Ex-Anbu of the hidden leaf, now a Jounin instructor) figure to sigh in exasperation and he watches from a branch on a tree to make sure they don't take it too far.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You have to do your paperwork someday Lady Tsunade." Shizune, 5'5 Coal haired Jounin med-nin and assistant to the Hokage, grounds out. a stack at least half way to the ceiling laid in her arms as she looks for a place to put it on Tsunade's desk. Said Hokage (Senju Tsunade, Worst gambler in the world) glares with her oil colored eyes as her ash blond hair fell in her face.

"I'll do it later." She grumbles out, chugging another bottle of sake. Shizune sighs as she wishes for the pink haired apprentice to come back quick, or else she may commit murder on her Hokage.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sai (Ex-root member, now jounin with Coal black hair and Ink colored eyes) Looks out the window of his flat, slightly dissapointed (If that is what the feeling is called) that none of his team came by for the routine dinner like that promised they would. Looking back at his painting he feels a warm feeling as his whole team sits around the table. Naruto was flinging food at Sasuke who in turn had thrown a shuriken at him, Sakura and Tenzo were having a pleasant conversation both having smiles on their faces. Kakashi was sitting next to him, trying to teach Sai on how to improve his justus. Slugs, snakes, dogs, and frogs littered the painting and Tenzo had a flower wrapping itself around his wrist. All in all the painting was very symbolic and one of the happiest moments Sai has ever experienced.

Knock,Knock....BANG!

Sai looks at his door a happy feeling curling around his core as he opens the door to be greeted by his team. Tenzo (Ex-Root operative, now Jounin instructor with Bark colored hair and charcoal eyes.) Smiles down at him as Kakashi was holding two injured idiots.

"Sorry we were late Sai, these two were having a little dispute." Kakashi says cheerfully, an all too known closed eyed smile on his face. Sai welcomes them in, his painting not forgotten but put aside for something more important.

"So...Who's cooking this time?" Naruto questions.

'oh boy.'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


	2. Sakura is declared missing (A.k.a. someone is going to die.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea so, nobody takes Sakura missing too well.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you quite right, did you just say Sakura-chan is missing?" Kakashi questions pleasantly, an underlining anger boiling underneath his words. Tsunade stares back at him with a blank expression, not surprised at Kakashi's reaction.

"Her mission was to find out who was kidnapping all those kids from Yu no kuni, the mission was to take two weeks, Sakura stop sending updates about a week ago. She would have been declared killed in action if not for the fact that her name is still glowing on the slug contract." Tsunade relays in a methodical way, her ice cold anger palpable in the air.  Kakashi remains silent, as an aura of death seems to engulf him.

"Mah, so you are sending a team to find her right?" Kakashi's questions in a factual tone, leaving no room to say no or death will ensue. Tsunade ignores this, her own death aura overpowering Kakashi's.

"That damn civilian council won't let me. Sarutobi-sensei was too compliant to those old coots and now they have most power over this village." She growls out, her desk breaking from the force she was exerting on it. Kakashi's cheerful mask breaks as he glares at the window, his expression filled with the promise of murder. He turns to leave, a kunai out and suspiciously thrumming with a unique white chakra. Tsunade signals for Cat to stop him, sighing as Kakashi glares the new Anbu into submission.

"Kakashi Enough." Tsunade commands, her authority causing Kakashi to pause for a second or two.

"I'm not letting another teammate (Or my surrogate daughter) be put on that stone."

Before anything else was said, Naruto speeds into the office with a cheerful attitude, excited to tell his baa-chan all about the new form of rasengan he created. He paused and looked at Kakashi with a sense of confusion and worry as he notices the anger that was radiating from him. Without saying anything Naruto puts a comforting hand on Kakashi's arm, silently requesting to know what was wrong.

"Naruto, Sakura never came back from her mission, as of right now she is labeled missing in action." Tsunade states regretfully, flinching as she watches Naruto's eyes flash through multiple emotions before intense anger settled into his gaze. A dark energy starts to fill the room, surprisingly coming from the person who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Sasuke questioned, his sharingan blazing with furry, the other two members behind him also showing anger.

'This will take awhile.' Tsunade thinks, feeling pleasure at what will happen to those blasted civilians.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morninggg Saku-Chan!" A cheerful voice greets, startling Sakura into full alertness. In front of her stood a woman of 5'6, with long crimson hair and bright marigold eyes, she exudes an air of motherly cheer and beside her stood a kid of 6 maybe 7. Sakura glares at the woman, reaching for her weapons pouch only to realize she wasn't wearing her normal outfit, instead she was fitted with a snowy white dress with intricate silk flowers dancing across the hem that reached her knees.

'I look like a fucking civilian!'  Sakura thinks in rage, snapping her head to try and kill the woman in front of her with a glare. The woman frowns in a disproving way, her red locks swaying as she shakes her head in disapproval.

"We don't find down her Saku-chan." The woman chastise, placing a comforting hand on the shaking child's head. Sakura growls and goes to tackle the woman only to be stopped by a child who was shaking behind her, looking at Sakura with fearful leaf green eyes. Calming herself quickly Sakura goes to comfort the child, pulling the child into a comforting hug. The woman behind her leaves quitely, too quite for a normal civilian. The child with Lilac hair sobs into Sakura's shoulder, her fear and sadness engulfing Sakura.

"What's your name?" Sakura questions softly, rubbing the young girl's back.

"Atsu, Unmei." The child whispers back shyly. Sakura smiles slightly, telling the girl her name.

'Pure Destiny.' Sakura mentally say, thinking back to Neji, and his spiel of fate and destiny.

"Do you know why we're here Unmei-Chan?" Sakura asks, pulling away to look into the small child's eyes.

"This is where all the gods go when they are sent to earth." She tells Sakura, a faraway look in her eye. Sakura mentally screams as she mentally kills her Hokage for sending her on this damn mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you five calm now?" Tsunade asks smugly, watching with amusement as all five members of team seven try and fail to get out of her metal bindings she got from the pillar behind her (She's ignoring the collapsed wall and irritated Anbu.)

"This is unfair Baa-chan! We gotta go teach those assholes why they shouldn't mess with team seven!" Naruto screams, flecks of crimson red flaring in his normal azure eyes. Tsunade feels a tick mark appear on her forehead at the nickname.

"Hokage-Sama no disrespect but why is team seven tied on the ground?" Sarutobi Asuma (6'2 Jounin instructor with a nasty habit for smoking and pinning after the instructor of team eight.) Questions, ignoring Yamanaka Ino's (A 5'3 bundle of mental manipulation and fangirl fury.) as she laughs at team sevens misery. Nara Shikamaru's (5'5 Lazy ass extraordinaire, also to smart for his own good) eyes sharpen as he notices a certain pink haired medic was missing. Akimichi Choji (5'6 big boned, food expert.)  also noticed but stayed silent.

"Where's Sakura?" Shikamaru questions, already smart eyes sharpening into kunais at he notices Naruto grow angry at the mention of her name.

"She's M.I.A." Tsunade responds, her cold tone warning team ten not to do anything drastic. She never put thought on the fact that team ten is very close to team seven and the medic on that team.

 

'This is going to be a long day.' Tsunade thinks, sighing as she wraps a beam around team ten after Ino tried to bend the iron support beam off of team ten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your telling me, that you have a secret society of gods, that are children because they got bored?" Sakura questions in an incredulity tone. The woman with indigo hair and garnet eyes, nods her head in a way that told you she was being serious, beside her was a small child of seven years old with death black hair and blood red eyes (He went by Uzumaki Kritanta, whirlpool god of death, he mostly goes by it cause he liked the Uzumaki's and was sad when he had to bring them to nirvana as sad as death could be anyway.) The child looks at Sakura with eye far too old and inhuman for a child.

'Okay, maybe she's right.'

"So why did you kidnap me?" Sakura questions, still not quite sure if she should take Uzumaki Saki's word for it (the lady apparently took the name to match her now son who is actually god of death, ironic...maybe?)

"Unmei liked you, said that she wanted to meet you, so...here we are!" The woman replies cheerfully, waving at the blond woman who walks into the room with her god child in tow.

"Hikari, how are you and Fujin doing?"  Saki asks pleasantly, ruffling Kritanta's head as he goes to have a nice conversation with Fujin. Hikari (Who Sakura now notices wears a headband with the symbol for the sand village on it, the irony is not lost of her.) Smiles back politely before looking at Sakura.

"You village seems to have dragged mine into a search for you. We may have to switch locations." Hikari states, her leaf green eyes sharpening to blades. Saki, places a reassuring arm on Hikari's as she keeps a smile on her face.

 "Don't worry, we can get the kids and their guardians out in time we'll just have to go to Shimo no Kuni." Saki states, stumbling just a bit when Kritanta jumps onto her back. Before anything else was done, Unmei walks in, practically sprinting as Sakura comes into her line of vision. Going down with a thump Sakura wonder's if this is how Kakashi feels when she tackles him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you..." Tsunade questions as she notices the Sand siblings in front of her.

"Naruto told me." Gaara (Red haired tanuki Kazekage who's height doesn't matter as he is still scary.)states bluntly, anger in his sea foam eyes.

Temari (Bad ass jounin who has a crush on....wait no.) stands next to her brother with a resigned expression as she and Kankuro (Puppet boy) wait for the inevitable.

"NARUTO!" 

'There it is.'


End file.
